User talk:AustinD-3
Welcome ! |content= AustinD-3, Welcome to ! You're receiving this automated message because you made your first edit or comment. Thank You! We hope you stay here for good edits as a new member of this community. :First, please read our Policies before editing even more. Here are some links to get you started: :*''' ' allows you to view any new or recent activity done on the wiki. :*' ' allows you to view a randomly selected article from the wiki. :*'Questions?' If you have any questions feel free to leave a message on the the associated with each article, or you can send a message to anyone's talk page. :*'Make sure to every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! :*'User page''' - All users have their very own user page. is where you can write about yourself and many other things. Also, make sure all the actions you do- editing, commenting, chatting, etc., are following the wiki's policy. Please note that if you are younger than 7, you must not reveal your age. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Worldsstrongestcyclone (talk) 13:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Happy Editing! |width=100% |id=stone }} Comeback On Chat comeback on Chat PLZ Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 23:40, August 9, 2015 (UTC) VSTF involvements Hype, just to let you know that I have called an emergency meeting on this wiki for 0800-1300 UTC, regarding a possible calling in of VSTF to investigate and globally block some of our users on here. A few of our users have been found to be underage - Dwight, Douglas, EF5and SpCardozo have so far all been blocked for this reason, as we will be in trouble for letting illegal users onto the wiki. They were all blocked (except EF5) during a meeting between me, Hypercane, Austin and Marcus yesterday, and all of them were found to be in powerful positions on the wiki. It was repeatedly noted during the meeting that we may be at risk of an investigation ourselves, and so the decision to call a meeting today was made between me and Hypercane during the chat for today. Also, I investigated an argument started by Douglas in chat yesterday morning, between 0444 and 0743 UTC, and so he was already blocked for his behavior during this period of time. He was found to be sending death threats to Hypercane and Odile, which not only violates our user license agreement, but that of the general Wikia terms and conditions of usage. All of the users are being demoted and blocked for violating the law of Wikia usage. You may consider this harsh, but it is necessary to do. But either way, the VSTF needs to be given a heads up about Douglas, so I am asking you to come onto chat during the specified time period - if you cant and are elsewhere, I understand - just leave your part of the meeting on my talk page, and I shall take further action from the re. Thx, wsc (talk) 08:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc PS - I have promoted you to Administrator on this wiki!!! chat hello, were all on chat on alternative hurricanes - http://alternativehurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ur welcome to join us!! wsc (talk) 11:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC)wsc